Many commercial and residential properties in Australia and overseas include a swimming pool on the properly. An important part of living around a swimming pool includes landscaping. Traditional landscaping around a swimming pool requires the lip of the pool to be exposed, or coping to be applied to the lip in the form of pavers or tiles. Accordingly, the immediate pool edge is not continuous with respect to the remaining landscape.
Previous methods have been developed to obtain a continuous landscape surrounding a pool. A known method involves the use of polystyrene adhered to the pool for creating formwork into which concrete may be poured. The adhesive, however, is difficult to remove from the pool and the polystyrene can create a large, time-consuming mess to clean after installation. Additionally, polystyrene is fragile and can be broken or knocked out of place with very little effort. Furthermore, polystyrene is not particularly strong, resulting in a lack of size and style options. The lack of strength also creates a need for reinforcing ties to be used to achieve straightness when the weight of the concrete is applied, which is time-consuming and hence increases cost.
The present invention attempts to overcome at least in part the aforementioned disadvantages of previous pool coping systems.